


Witch Hunt

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments in Zoe and Madison's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witch Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aaronlisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/gifts).



> Notes: Written for aaronlisa for fandom_stocking 2013  
> Disclaimer: This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works.

They thought Kyle was their compromise. They thought they could meet in the middle over his body and that everything would be okay. They thought wicked witches could have a happy ending.

"That's bullshit," Madison says. "I might be a wicked witch but you sure as hell aren't."

Zoe thinks about everything she's done and everything she's willing to do. "I am," she says. "More than you."

"You're practical," Madison says. "Powerful. Strong." She brushes her lips across Zoe's naked shoulder. "But you aren't wicked. And even if you were--even if I am--who says we don't get to be happy?"

* * *

Madison is burning. She's screaming, spitting out curse after curse, and Fiona is laughing. Behind her veil, Zoe is laughing, too. Laughing because she knows Madison will be back and because she knows those curses will strike true. She'll make them.

Two days and Madison's back in her bed, skin smooth and soft, voice ringing like a bell. They move together under the open window, whispering in the moonlight, chanting as they bring each other to climax after climax. There's power in this and they embrace it, send it forth. Those who hurt Madison will pay. They're in charge now.

* * *

It was unheard of. Not possible.

"Who gives a fuck?" Madison challenges. "Just because some old, dead witches said so doesn't mean it has to stay that way forever. Twenty first century, bitches."

The council sputters. Zoe makes as if she's hushing Madison, but really she agrees. "It doesn't matter," she says. "It's already begun. You can't stop it."

Madison licks the tip of her middle finger and flips them off. "You know, I was perfectly happy where I was. Her too. Instead we got dumped here. Reap what you sow, bitches."

Zoe grasps Madison's hand. "We're the new Supreme."


End file.
